


At Dalton Academy, Where the Wild Things Are

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Category: Glee
Genre: Fantasy, Humor, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night Blaine wore his skintight jeans<br/> and made mischief of one kind and another  <br/>Kurt called him “WILD THING!”  <br/>and Blaine said “I’LL EAT YOU UP!”    </p>
<p>Kurt gave him a long, searching look.   <br/>“Was that an innuendo?” </p>
            </blockquote>





	At Dalton Academy, Where the Wild Things Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crisssquared](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crisssquared/gifts).



The night Blaine wore his skintight jeans  
and made mischief of one kind and another  
Kurt called him “WILD THING!”  
and Blaine said “I’LL EAT YOU UP!”  
  
Kurt gave him a long, searching look.   
“Was that an innuendo?”  
  
“Whatever do you mean?” Blaine asked, suddenly coy.  
  
So he was sent to bed without eating anything.  
  
That very night in Blaine’s room a forest grew and grew —  
and grew until his ceiling hung with vines  
and the walls became the world all around  
and an ocean tumbled by with a private boat for Blaine  
and he sailed off through night and day  
and in and out of weeks and almost over a year  
to where the wild things are.  
  
And when he came to the place where the wild things are  
they clicked open their terrible lube  
and waved their terrible dildos  
and snapped their terrible cock-rings  
and brandished their terrible butt plugs  
until Blaine said “BE STILL!”  
and tamed with the magic trick  
of trying all their sex toys without coming once.  
  
And they were frightened  
and called him the most wild thing of all  
and made him king of all wild things.  
  
“And now,” cried Blaine, “let the wild orgy start!”  
  
“Now stop!” Blaine said,  
and sent the wild things off to bed  
without any orgasms.  
  
And Blaine, the king of all wild things, was lonely  
and wanted to be where someone loved him best of all.  
  
Then all around from far away across the world  
he smelled good things to eat  
so he gave up being king of where the wild things are.  
  
But the wild things cried, “Oh please don’t go —  
we’ll eat you up — we love you so!”  
  
And Blaine said, “No!”  
  
The wild things waved their terrible dildos  
and snapped their terrible cock-rings  
and brandished their terrible butt plugs  
but Blaine stepped into his private boat  
and waved good-bye  
and sailed back over a year  
and in and out of weeks  
and through a day  
and into the night of his very own room  
where he found Kurt waiting for him…  
  
And he was still hot.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make me smile. :)


End file.
